C'est Toi
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: L'Aigle est un jeune lieutenant du Roi. On dit de lui qu'il n'a aucune faiblesse. Mais lorsque, le chef en second des rebelles, appellé le Kitsune, est capturé, tout change. Les masques vont tomber. La Bastille aussi. Yaoi, UA, OOC. Résumé nul.


Rated : Je dirais T, pour usage d'insultes et la fin qui est assez évocatrice. Mais bon...

Disclaimer : Sasuke, Narut et compagnie appartiennent à ce très cher Masashi Kishimoto *pleure* Malheuresement, ils ne sont pas à moi... Et la phrase de fin appartient *méchante copieuse xD* à XYZ263103 j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ma première fic postée ici ;D Je ne la trouve pas super, mais c'est à vous de me dire ce que je peux améliorer ! Sinon... ben je vous laisse lire tranquille et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

><p>L'Aigle était assis à la table, le nez plongé dans des documents Il soupira d'ennui, relevant ses beaux yeux d'onyx impénétrable sur la porte, alors que des pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Il se redressa, se préparant à accueillir ses visiteurs. A l'instant même, le battant de bois s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme aux cheveux roux déboula dans la pièce, suivi de quelques soldats.<p>

Ah, oui…se rappela l'Aigle. Nous sommes le dix juillet 1789 et c'est la révolution. Il lança d'un ton morne :

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Sasori ?

- Nous les avons à nouveau repoussé, lieutenant ! Et cette fois nous avons fait prisonnier leur second ! Il se fait appeler « le Kitsune » .

- Où est-il ?

- En cellule, répondit Sasori. »

L'Aigle se leva. Il dit qu'il allait interroger le prisonnier puis sortit. Sasori le suivit des yeux. L'Aigle…Il se faisait appeler ainsi depuis plusieurs années, et bien peu se souvenaient de son vrai nom. C'était un bel homme, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns, hérissés en pic sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait un beau visage aux traits fins et aux lèvres délicates que toute jeune fille aurait rêvé d'embrasser. Sasori poussa un soupir. Il était dommage que ce jeune homme d'à peine vingt-six ans fut si froid et hautain…

L'Aigle, inconscient des interrogations de son subordonné, parvint à la prison. Il s'avança vers le cachot désigné par le garde et y entra.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et à la peau bronzée par le soleil s'y trouvait, assis sur sa couchette et appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

« - Alors c'est toi ?lança-t-il sans ouvrir les paupières.

- C'est moi quoi ?

- C'est toi, ce fameux Aigle dont tout le monde parle.

- Hn, répondit le brun ».

Le Kitsune ouvrit les yeux, et ce fut soudain comme si l'océan s'était invité dans la cellule. Le blond tourna son visage vers l'Aigle et ce dernier vacilla, les yeux écarquillés. Trois longues cicatrices s'étalaient sur chaque joue du Kitsune, qui se mit à sourire. Lui ! C'était lui !

« - Alors c'est ainsi que tu te fais appeler, Sasuke ?

- Ne prononce pas mon nom ici, idiot, le coupa le brun ».

Le Kitsune ressentit une grande joie l'envahir, tandis qu'il dévisageait l'autre et il demanda :

« - Alors c'est cela que tu es devenu ? Un… vulgaire chien du Roi ?

- Non. Je suis l'Aigle, répliqua sèchement le lieutenant.

- L'Aigle… Tu l'as trouvé où, ce surnom stupide ?

- Tu peux parler ! Le Kitsune… Franchement, Naruto, t'aurais pu trouver un truc plus… normal ?

- Si toi tu m'explique, je le ferais aussi, murmura plus sérieusement son ami.

- Idiot. »

L'Aigle sourit légèrement. Les insultes avaient toujours fait partie de leur manière de se dire à quel point ils s'appréciaient.

« - Me traite pas d'idiot, enfoiré ! Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas rallié au Roi !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti !

- Oui… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de blés soupira,

Il connaissait bien l'Aigle. Ou plutôt, il l'avait bien connu, quand ils étaient enfants. Petits et innocents, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Bien que l'Aigle appartînt à la famille Uchiha, il avait été son meilleur ami, à lui, le fils de la nourrice ! Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant des années, jusqu'à ce jour où toute la famille du noble avait été assassinée par son propre frère ! L'Aigle était alors parti chez le Roi, pour se venger de celui qu'il avait tant admiré. Leurs chemins s'étaient alors séparés, le blond grandissant dans la soif d'égalité et de révolte, malgré son caractère joyeux et simple ; tandis que le brun était devenu un être de glace, impénétrable et impitoyable.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, teme.

- Teme ? releva Sasuke, surpris.

- Ca veut dire enfoiré, en japonais, tout comme "usuratonkachi" veut dire pauvre naze, ou "baka" idiot, expliqua Naruto, avant de continuer sans transition. Et tu sais aussi que ce n'était nullement ce que je voulais.

- Je sens que vais vite adopter ces insultes, grommela son ami avant de continuer. Ce que tu voulais n'avait alors pas d'importance.

- Parce que maintenant ça en a ? »

Les yeux d'obsidienne se braquèrent sur le visage bruni et l'Aigle ne répondit pas, préférant esquiver la question et grommeler :

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'utilise ce surnom... Usuratonkachi ?

- ... À ton avis ? sourit Naruto en remarquant que l'autre avait utilisé l'insulte japonaise.

- Hn. Lorsque je suis arrivé au palais, la première personne que j'ai vue était un homme dans le jardin. Il était pâle, plus que moi, avec des longs cheveux noirs et raides noués en catogan sur la nuque. Sur son bras entouré d'une gaine de cuir se trouvait un magnifique aigle. Il avait de longues ailes brunes et un bec pointu, tout sanguinolent à cause du morceau de viande qu'il venait de lui donner. Cet homme m'a tout appris. Il s'appelait Orochimaru et c'était un maître d'arme. Il m'a enseigné l'escrime, et aussi comment m'occuper d'un aigle. Il est mort alors que je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans, trois ans après notre rencontre.

- Je comprends. C'est un hommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est pas vrai ? Mais comment un baka comme toi a pu deviner ? ironisa Sasuke.

- S'il te plait, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je te connait mieux que moi-même, et je sais quand tu souffres. Je ne te demanderais pas de fondre en larmes devant moi, car ça ne serait pas toi. Même quand on était petits et qu'il y avait ces grands qui nous avaient tapés, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu as enduré, alors que moi je criai que je les détestais en pleurant. Alors tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me mentir en me faisant croire que cela t'est égal. »

L'Aigle ne bougea pas, mais dans ses yeux se dessina une lueur de tristesse, aussitôt effacée. Le Kitsune expira profondément avant de continuer :

« - Changeons de sujet. Tu veux que je t'explique d'où vient mon surnom ?

- Hn.

- Ok, sourit Naruto, toujours assis. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, je me suis engagé comme matelot sur un navire en partance vers le Japon. J'ai pris la mer aussitôt et nous avons navigué jusqu'à Tokyo. J'ai vécu. Je voulais voir autre chose que la misère de notre beau pays, et j'ai réussi. Je suis resté deux années au Japon, deux années pendant lesquelles j'ai appris de nombreuses choses, sur les gens et sur ce pays. Malgré les difficultés que ce pays connait, les gens y restent pour la plupart très accueillant. Un jour, deux vieillards assis sur un banc m'ont racontés, avec l'aide d'un ami, Gaara, qui parle japonais, leurs légendes ancestrales. L'une d'elle m'a marquée : celle des kitsunes, des renards qui peuvent vivre éternellement et qui obtiennent des queues avec le temps, ainsi que des pouvoirs tels que cracher le feu ou posséder des gens. Un de ces kitsunes est nommé Kyubi, le renard à neuf queues. Il est considéré comme maléfique, et très puissant. Lorsque je suis revenu et que j'ai vu la situation ici, je me suis aussitôt engagé dans un groupe de révolutionnaires. On m'a demandé de me trouver un pseudonyme sous lequel je pourrais lancer des actions diverses. La légende des kitsunes m'est revenue en tête et j'ai décidé d'en devenir un. Et j'ai réussi ! En effet, mon pouvoir n'a cessé d'augmenter. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de queues ! »

L'Aigle pensa que son ami ne changerai jamais, et fut égayé par cette idée. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé. Naruto le regarda avec une certaine nostalgie. Il ferma ses paupières. Dans son esprit renaissait un souvenir qu'il pensait oublié. La réminiscence d'un enfant aux yeux noirs et doux, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Des cheveux ébènes encadraient son visage pâle. Le petit blond à ses côtés dit quelque chose, une ânerie sans doute et il se mit à rire. Le Kitsune se remémora la surprise et la joie qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment, en entendant ce bruit. Rire clochette, rire perle, son fragile et puissant à la fois, visage transformé. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Par la suite, il avait compris que cela arrivait dans de très rares occasions, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dérider son meilleur ami. Il avait conservé ce savoir comme un trésor enfoui au plus profond de lui…

« - A quoi penses-tu si fort, questionna l'Aigle, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Au passé… murmura le prisonnier.

- Le passé est le passé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, imbécile ! Nous sommes liés par la promesse que nous nous sommes faite voilà onze ans de cela !

- Cette promesse a été faite par les enfants que nous étions ! répliqua-t-il malgré tout.

- Nous avions quinze ans ! Je n'appelle pas ça être « des enfants », mais des adolescents conscients et responsables de leurs actes. Et quand bien même nous aurions été des enfants, j'espère que les adultes que nous sommes aujourd'hui vont respecter ce serment ! cria le Kitsune.

- Je…

- Tu t'en souviens, au moins ?

- Bien entendu ! »

L'Aigle récita :

« - Tu es le feu, je suis la glace ; tu es la glace, je suis le feu . Qu'en tout temps et en tout lieu, malgré nos différences, nous sachions rester unis. Devant la mort ou le salut, que nous restions ensemble, ainsi que devant le temps qui passe. Et si nous devions être un jour séparés, que ce serment nous rappelle l'autre à jamais. »

Le Kitsune avait joint sa voix à celle de l'Aigle et l'écho résonna dans le silence des cachots. Ils se regardèrent, le cœur empli de paix. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier ce serment ? Mentalement, Sasuke rectifia. Comment LUI avait-il pu l'oublier ? Visiblement le blond y songeait toujours, lui. Il soupira. Il avait également oublié à quel point son ami pouvait l'énerver. D'ailleurs, il était bien le seul à y parvenir, songea-t-il avec amusement.

« - Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda le Kitsune. Je suis l'ennemi du Roi, donc le tien. »

Naruto l'observait avec tendresse, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Le brun souffla. Le problème, c'est qu'il savait très bien que ce sourire n'était pas faux. C'était une vrai marque de joie, pure et juste, la même que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que le petit blond lui demandait de l'aider à faire une bêtise. L'Aigle ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire. Et aujourd'hui…

Il rouvrit les paupières et dit froidement :

« - Je ferai ce qu'il me semble juste. »

L'Aigle se retourna et partit.

Le lendemain, le Kitsune s'échappa, à cause d'un garde qui avait malencontreusement laissé la porte du cachot ouverte.

Le quatorze juillet 1789, les révolutionnaires prirent le contrôle de la Bastille. Dans son bureau, un brun froid et impassible demanda à un petit révolutionnaire du nom de Konohamaru d'aller chercher le Kitsune. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, déjà heureux du sourire qu'il verrait sur le visage de son ami. Il se lèverait, lui dirait calmement qu'ils avaient gagné et se rendrait. Puis le Kitsune secouerait la tête en riant et répliquerait que c'était grâce à lui. Car qui aurait pu soupçonner que, lorsque le blond s'était échappé trois jours auparavant, il était parti avec les plans de la Bastille et les endroits où les soldats étaient positionnés ? Qui aurait pu savoir que l'Aigle, si fidèle au Roi, trahirait son souverain ?

Naruto pénétra dans son bureau. Conformément à ce qu'il venait de penser, l'Aigle se leva et dit :

« - Les révolutionnaire et toi… Vous avez gagné. Je me rends.

- S… Pardon, Aigle…

- Mon nom n'a à présent plus d'importance. Surtout quand c'est toi qui le prononce, le coupa le jeune homme.

- Sasuke. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, rit Naruto.

- C'est grâce à toi et à notre foutu serment.

- Il y a autre chose que tu as oublié. À propos de nous… »

Sasuke contourna son bureau et se mit face à lui, le dominant d'à peine trois ou quatre centimètres. Il tendit la main et effleura son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai pu oublier ça ?

- Tu n'y as fait aucune allusion, chuchota le Kitsune.

- Tu étais enfermé dans un de mes cachots avec des gardes à tous les coins !

- Oui, mais j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Cela fait quand même onze ans ! se troubla tristement Naruto.

- Oui. Trop longtemps pour moi, mon amour… »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains et il l'embrassa passionnément. Un instant surpris, le second l'enlaça, une main sur ses hanches et l'autre dans son dos pour le rapprocher. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, comme deux parties d'un même corps trop longtemps séparées. Le plus petit se colla au brun, se détachant de ses lèvres pour poser un baiser léger dans son cou. En réponse, celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur, passant ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau douce… Il lui dit avec amour :

« - Je t'aime Naruto, oh, si tu savais combien je t'aime :

- Moi aussi je t'aime watashi no Washi*, watashi no ai*…

Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau puis caressa ses hanches de manière évocatrice. Alors que Naruto gémissait sur un ton rauque qui le fit frémir, l'Aigle songea avec dépit que, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire, il avait une faiblesse.

« - Ton sourire est ma faiblesse, Kitsune… »

* * *

><p>Watashi no Washi = mon aigle en japonais<p>

Watashi no ai = mon amour en japonais

Sasuke : ... Euh, c'est une blague ?

Auteure *rongeant ses ongles* : Euh... Non ?

Sasuke *air furieux* : Tu as osé nous séparer pendant ONZE ans ?

Auteure *commence à reculer en regardant la porte derrière elle* : Oui ?

Sasuke *chope Kusanagi* : Je vais te...

Naruto *le stoppant* : Mais elle est gentille, elle nous as réunis !

Sasuke *rangeant Kusanagi mais boudant* : Mais quand même, onze ans...

Naruto *lui faisant un grand sourire* : C'est pas grave... Je t'aime moi !

Auteure *essuyant son front avant de dire discrètement à Naruto* : Ok, merci, je te ferais ton OS de Noël/Jour de l'an promis ! Et sinon... Rewiews ?


End file.
